


Why Breakdown should occasionally think before he speaks

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown's inability to keep his mouth shut has often brought him in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Breakdown should occasionally think before he speaks

“Are you insane?!” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Breakdown knew he was in big trouble. Questioning Megatron’s orders was a sure way to get yourself well and truly slagged. On more than one occasion, Breakdown had seen him offline mechs for less.

When Megatron turned towards him, his crimson optics were bright with ire and his lip plates were pressed together in a hard line. Breakdown automatically took a few steps back before he stopped himself and waved his hands in front of him in what he hoped was a placating gesture. 

“ I … I mean … YES, brilliant Megatron,” he amended quickly.

Luckily the Autobots chose that moment to attack and Breakdown was spared a slow and painful deactivation as Megatron took out his anger on the approaching enemies instead. 

Spark pounding with relief, Breakdown cursed his big mouth for what was probably the hundredth time this cycle. Why did he never seem to be able to stop himself from blurting out whatever was on his mind? By the time his processor caught up with his vocalizer, it was usually too late. 

Incurring his superiors’ wrath was not even Breakdown’s biggest fear. It was worse when he was in a crowd. Breakdown _hated_ crowds. Whenever he opened his mouth and said something stupid, he had the feeling that everybody turned towards him and stared. It terrified him to be at the center of their attention.

Some of his fellow Decepticons would laugh at him, but Breakdown rarely noticed. Not when their red gazes burned into him from all directions and made his plating crawl. 

“Breakdown!” Megatron’s commanding voice interrupted his thoughts. “Stay here and assist Soundwave!” 

Great! Breakdown tensed further, all but forgetting to be relieved about Megatron’s departure.  
Why did it have to be Soundwave? He did not care if the other Decepticons thought him ridiculous, but he hated to screw up in front of Soundwave. 

Granted, this was probably true for everyone else too, but for other reasons. Soundwave was universally hated among the troops. The others took every chance to speak ill of him, called him “Megatron’s pet” and worse… but only ever behind his back. 

Nobody dared to stare at Soundwave. When he came into a room, mechs averted their optics and scurried off. “Sycophant” they called him, and even if Breakdown had no idea what that meant, he doubted he would have agreed with them. 

This was because Breakdown thought that Soundwave was all kinds of brilliant. Soundwave knew everything. He always found a solution, no matter how difficult the problem. He had excellent aim, too, having saved Breakdown’s skid plate on more than one occasion.

Plus, the mech had control; Breakdown liked that best of all. Soundwave never uttered a single word in vain. It was almost a pity, because Breakdown really liked his voice. 

He could listen to Soundwave all day; even now, his explaining of the boring schematics did funny things to Breakdown’s insides. He smiled as he listened to Soundwave’s tech talk, most of which he didn’t fully comprehend. Sometimes the other mech could be such a nerd. 

After a few kliks Breakdown realized the room had suddenly grown very silent. 

_Oh frag, had he said that out loud?_

When Soundwave stopped typing on his console and turned towards him, visor gleaming in a comfortingly reassuring yellow, Breakdown froze in his tracks. Though not as big as Megatron, Soundwave easily towered over him. He seemed to look right into Breakdown’s processor, but the scout did not feel threatened at all, only very embarrassed.

Breakdown fidgeted a bit. He did not want Soundwave to think of him as stupid, but for once he could not seem to activate his vocalizer. The silence stretched on and on, until finally he managed to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Hey Soundwave, wanna face?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic contains a few quotes directly from the game, though I might have misheard that last line. ;)
> 
> Written for the [tf_speedwriting](http://tf_speedwriting.livejournal.com/) advent calendar 2012 and posted here with just a few minor changes. Many thanks to my beta-reader, [accidentalzombi](http://accidentalzombi.livejournal.com/).


End file.
